Saving Starfire
by MasterOfShadows
Summary: When Starfire is captured and branded an interglactic slave, who will take this the hardest? Robin? Or someone else? Not to mention the apperance of a familiar face. Rating might go up.(Finally back after two months)
1. Prolouge

A/N: Quick note: I do not own the Teen Titans(I wish I did though) But I do own Fina and my shadow powers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ALL MORTALS SHALL PERISH

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue**  
  
A few large screens flickered to life in a dark room filled with moving machinery. On the screens there was a face that you could barely make out because of the static from the bad transmission. But you could tell that it wasn't human.  
  
"Have you acquired the girl yet human?" said the face on the screen. "Capturing a person isn't as easy as you might think." Said a calm voice that came from the shadows that sounded like it could never lose its cool. "My patience grows thin human! I have already given you the device to block out your miserable planet's star!"  
  
A slim figure walked out dressed in black and silver, and wearing a black and orange face mask. "Well it didn't work as well as I had planned."  
  
"Foolish human," The voice said. "I told you that it wouldn't work at its maximum efficiency in such an oxygen rich environment." "That you did" The man said. "And well, a deal is a deal. I can have the girl to you in 48 earth hours. But why are you so interested in her?" "I will keep that to myself." Said the voice, "I expect you to contact me as soon as you have the girl. And if you take longer than 48 hours, I will be taking you as well.  
  
The screens went black as the transmission was cut. "This may work out to my advantage. Once one of them is gone, the rest are soon to follow." The man said to himself "Fina! Come here!"  
  
A teenage girl with shocking blue hair, wearing the same clothing as the man, minus the mask, runs up to the platform that the man is standing on. "You summoned me, Master Slade?" "Yes Fina. I want you get 500 robo-drones, and place them strategically inside and out." "Understood, but please master, let me fight!" The young girl pleaded.  
  
"If all goes according to plan, there will be no need for you to directly engage them. But, I do want you to a task for me in the middle of the battle." Slade said calmly. "And that is master?" She said eagerly.  
  
"I want you to see that the redhead comes to no harm, and you will stun her and bring her back here without her friends noticing." "Will do master!" She said brightly. "But remember, Fina. Failure is not an option."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N: Well this is my first story. Reviews would really be helpful. I will try to get chapter one out tomorrow or Thursday if I forget. R&R please! No flamers!


	2. Tofu Sucks

A/N: Well here it is! The next part to Saving Starfire. Just like you asked Lomesir. But sorry Capricorn Chaos, I can't promise not having any cliffhangers. And clueless90, It might be a RobStar. Or it could be someone else. It all depends on how I feel. So sit back and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1: Tofu Sucks**

It was a rainy day. Though none of the water was able to penetrate the corridors of Titans Tower, the "T" shaped building in the middle of Jump City's bay, the sense of gloom was radiating through the entire city.

In the tower, the Titans went about their daily business. Robin was busy trying to track down Slade after he had once again shown his face. Beast Boy was downing impossible amounts of Tofu Shake. When asked about it by Cyborg, he plainly said that he was trying to set a new world record. Cyborg was trying to yet again teach Starfire how to use the Gamestation while she watched in awe, and Raven was mediating and slamming anyone into a wall that bothered her.

"BB?" Cyborg said in a disgusted tone after beating another player on the gamestation. "Even if that shake had no tofu in it at all, it would still be completely disgusting." Jumping over to Cy, BB said, "You're just jealous!" waving the half empty cup in front of his face.

"And what would I be jealous of?" Cy replied with annoyance in his voice. "That you are the biggest tofu freak in the galaxy?"

"I am going to show you how wrong you are!" BB said with a smirk. "Hey Star! Do want to try some of my tofu?"

"I would love to try the tofu snacks that you obsess over Beast Boy!" She said with happiness. So Beast Boy handed her the cup, and Star drank some with BB and Cy watching expectantly. "This tastes like the juice from the belly of a Marflarg!" she said quivering.

"So is that good?" BB asked. Starfire then went over to the kitchen sink and threw up. "Aliens..." BB said, pouting. "They have no sense of taste."

"Does that mean that you're an alien too?" Cyborg said, trying not to laugh. "'cause you don't have the best taste either."

"You don't know what you're on about!" BB said "Tofu is just as good as meat, but it doesn't kill any animals!" "BB, you've been a vegetarian your whole life!" Cyborg explained "You don't know what meat tastes like!"

Before the changeling could generate a response, Starfire interrupted. "Beast Boy? Is your machine of blending supposed to be spraying disgusting tofu all over the place?" Not taking the hint, BB replied "No, why?"

Right after he said that, the blender exploded. Sending chunks of semi-blended tofu all over the living room and the three titans.

"This tofu even feels disgusting." Starfire said. "I'm not cleaning this up!" Cyborg added.

"What happened here?" Raven said as she walked into the room. "BB blew up the blender with his tofu." Cyborg replied. "I could of guessed that" Raven said as she sat down on the only part of the couch that wasn't covered in tofu.

But before the changeling was able to reply, all four teens were interrupted by the crime alarm.

After hearing the alarm, Robin walked into the living room to brief the other Titans. "It's Slade." Was all he needed to say, and they all flew to a warehouse at the harbor, completely covered by Slade's Robo-ninjas.

Robin dropped down to the roof, extended his bo staff, and proceeded to kick the ever-loving crap out of the robots. BB went Rhino and knocked robots down like bowling pins.

While Raven and Starfire provided cover using their powers, Cyborg went into the fight using his fists and the occasional blast from his Sonic Cannon.

After beating all the robots the changeling morphed back to human and said "Dude, that was to easy." In an amused tone. "We still have to see what Slade's doing inside" Replied a monotone Raven. "Then let's go! It's raining pretty hard and I don't know just how waterproof I am!" Cyborg remarked. "What do you wish to do Robin?" said Starfire as Robin broke one of the roof windows and jumped inside. "Always rushing into things" Raven said in an annoyed voice as she jumped in after him. Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other a weird look before they jumped in leaving a confused Starfire. "I hope everything will be alright." She said to no one in particular as she jumped through the hole.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Fina watched as the Titans jumped inside the warehouse. As she set more robo-ninjas at them, Slade's words echoed through her mind. "Capture the alien, but do let her friends find out until it is too late."

"I will master. For your sake."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you guys think of the story so far? If you want me to make the chapters longer, all you have to do is ask. R&R please. Well, until next time! I'm immortal! And the human race will soon be mine!


	3. The Capture

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I didn't really have time. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. But I'm saying to Slayergirl1362, I will put up with your pitiful punishments for now. But you better watch yourself. Cause soon you will have a knife to your back. A shadow doppleganger with a knife...FLAMING SWORDS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Capture**

As the five teens landed on the floor of the warehouse, they were almost instantly attacked by more of Slade's robo-ninjas.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Where does Slade get all these things?" "He's probably got a factory somewhere." Cyborg answered as he shot a hole through through a ninja with his sonic cannon.

As Gina listened to Beast Boy's question, she wondered wondered. "Where does Slade REALLY get all these things? I've been his servant all my life, and I still don't know." Seeing Starfire destroy numerous ninjas with her starbolts, she thought, "It doesn't matter. Just get the the job he has asked of you done."

Taking a quick check on the other Titans, Raven saw about twenty ninja sneaking up on Beast Boy from behind him. Holding up a small, black orb she said, "Star, throw a couple of your starbolts into the orb." Nodding, Starfire did exactly that. Causing the orb to glow greenish black (if that's even possible) and grow to a monstrous size. Raven then heaved it like a shot-put at the ninjas.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy said right before he dodged the orb and watched it crash right on top of the robots that were trying to sneak up on him. After giving Raven the thumbs up, he went ape and destroyed every ninja that came near him.

"I need to do this now." Fina thought to her self. Eyeing the crimson haired alien, she then turned a seemingly harmless puddle into a perfect copy of her master, and sent it into Starfire's sight.

Seeing the Slade copy, Starfire shouted to the others, "Friends! It is Slade!" but her words were drowned out by the sounds of battle. With the fact that her friends were oblivious of their main enemy she flew toward the Slade copy, throwing a starbolt at its head.

As the green projectile hit the Slade copy, its head was blasted off, but then it simply grew another one. Fina then stepped out of the shadows, smirking at the shock expression on Starfire's face. "I think that you will find my water doppelganger to be more formidable than you think." As she said these words, the doppelganger extended its arms and encased the Tameranian (I hope that I'm spelling that right) in a watery substance.

Starfire's eyes widened as she struggled in vain to get out. "Much more formidable." Fina finished as the lack of air caused Starfire to pass out.

Robin, having finished off one of the last robots, saw Starfire pass out and charged Fina with a roar. "It's time to make myself scarce." Fina said to herself, before turning herself and the encased Starfire into water and disappearing completely.

Robin stopped running and stood next to the spot where the Tameranian had been a moment before. "Starfire!" he yelled. Eyes scanning the ground as though expecting her to appear out of thin air.

Cyborg, hearing Robin's yell, ran up beside his leader. "Robin, what happened?' He asked. "She took Starfire." He plainly replied. "What?!" Beast Boy said as he ran up. "Who took Star?" "One of Slade's lackeys" Robin explained "How do you know she was working for Slade?" Raven asked. "She was wearing the same thing Slade had me wear when he made me become his 'apprentice." The Boy Wonder stated.

Seeing a silver glint on the ground, Cyborg bent down and picked it up. "We aren't completely in the dark y'all." He said. "Really? What makes you say that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because we have this." Cyborg said, holding up an earpiece emblazoned with an orange "S".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review! I want to know that my story is being read by more than 7 people! Even if you say that you hated it! I don't care!..........I mean, REVIEW OR MY SHADOW WARRIORS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A TROUT!!!!!!!


	4. The Explanation

Sorry guys, I know that I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. But I have had major writer's block for the last two months. Well...here are my review responces:

Lomesir: You dare hate shadow warriors! I'll give you something to hate! How 'bout the back of my hand? Eh'? The back of my hand!? Thanks for the review anyway.

Silvy: I will keep updating the best (just kiddenig) Teen Titans fanfic, as long as you keep reading it.

tonishiwa: Thanks for the review. Gald to know that I have another fan.

The Big Fisch: You were the first person to catch onto that doppelgager thing. I just happened to have been reading some Naruto manga before I wrote that chapter.

Slayergirl1362: You foolish slayer, don't you realize that the time of darkness is already upon you? And yet you still fight. I will smite you yet.

Sunrise: Yay! Another fan!

Elen uur: Sorry about the short chapters. But I promise I will update more regularly to make up for the shortness.

DIWaRrIa: Here is your update.

Hawiiangirl: Once again I apoligize for the short chapters. But I will update more often, I give you my word.

Silver11k: I couldn't make much sence out of this review, sorry.

kitty: Here is the update.

cangel14790: Here is the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Explanation**

As the Titans spent countless hours combing the city for any sign of Slade's base, our missing alien superhero awoke in chains.

'What has happened?' Starfire thought as she tugged on the chains. 'Why have I been imprisoned like this?' She began to think that the Centauri police had mistaken her for her sister again when it all came back to her. Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly as she remembered her fight with the water monster that bore a strange resemblance to Slade.

"No", she said to herself. "It was not Slade, or a water monster. It was that strange girl."

"Right you are, my dear", came a deep voice that caused Starfire to shiver in fear and back up a little. "Who...who are you?"

"I see that you're scared." Came the voice. "I guess it would make sense for you to be scared." At that moment, Slade menacingly out of the shadows.

"Slade." She said as she glared into the eyes of her captor and tried to summon a starbolt. "You will pay for doing this to m-AH!" she suddenly shouted as her starbolt's own energy surged across her body.

"Now now." Slade said as he walked forward. "We wouldn't want my prize to be damaged before its time for her to be sent away." "What do you mean by 'sent away?" Starfire said with fear in her voice.

Chuckling, Slade said "Well, let's just say that you are a payment to a contact of mine for some favors that he has already bestowed upon me.

"Favors?" Starfire asked, her rage growing by the minute. "Yes, favors." Slade said, smirking under his mask. "Like that time the sun was blocked out when the city was mine." He clenched his fist. "And me being revived to full health after that little incident in the volcano with you, the other Titans and Terra."

"Terra sacrificed her life to save the city and to stop you!" She yelled getting on to her feet. "In other words," Slade said in an amused tone, "Her sacrifice was in vain."

Letting out a sound so loud, it would have put an elephant to shame, she rushed toward Slade, being stopped only by the chains biting into her wrists and ankles. "You will not succeed!" She snarled as she fought against the chains.

"So you you want to roughhouse then do you?" He mocked as he executed a spinning back kick directly into the captured Tameran's chest, sending her flying into the wall behind her. "Do you think that hurt?" He asked, watching her shaking form as she tried painfully to get up. "My poor girl, this is only the beginning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Just an idea, I was thinking of doing a Teen Titans/Final Fantasy Unlimited crossover. For those who don't know what FFU is, go to Best Buy's anime section, and pick up a copy. THE SHADOWS COMMAND YOU! E-mail me of what you think of this idea.


	5. Informed

Here is the next chapter, but first, my review replies:

Slayergirl1362: You continue to amuse me with your threats and boasts. You can not imagine the raw power that I control. I am the very shadows themselves. Without darkness, light would not even be a word. I hope you take my warning.

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN: Thanks for the review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Informed**

When Robin heard that Starfire was kidnapped, he had sent the team on a desperate search through the corridors of the city. The thing that made it worse however was that the capturing had been done by Slade.

"How could I have let this happen?" Robin said for about the millionth time that day. I should have kept an eye on her! How could I have been so stupid?" "Come on man," Cyborg said, placing his large, mechanical hand on the leader's shoulder. "None of us saw this coming, it isn't your fault."

Robin merely pushed his friends hand off, sighing. "Robin, stop beating yourself up about this." Raven said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "You can't change the past." "But we can find her and stop whatever Slade's planning." Cyborg finished for her.

- - -

Beast Boy watched and listened from a corner in the room, devastated. He had always held a secret love for Starfire, but things just kept coming between that love. First their was Terra, she had totally blown the changeling away. Smart, funny, unafraid; those were the traits that he had come to love her for. But then, Terra revealed herself as Slade's ally, and everything was shattered.

Just that morning, had Beast Boy decided that he was going to break the ice. He was going to proclaim his love for the Tamerainian. Then she was captured. 'Slade's already taken Terra away from me," He thought to himself, 'He's not doing the same with Star!'

It was at that moment that Slade's face appeared on the screen.

- - -

"Slade" Robin said to the screen, glaring. "What have you done with Star!?"

"Always to the point, aren't we Robin?" Slade said.

Growling, Robin's eyes narrowed even more.

"Very well then." The screen changed from showing Slade's masked face to the chained up Starfire.

Gasping, Beast Boy stood up and walked out of the corner. "What did you do to her?"

"Lets just say, I punished her for her insolent tone."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Robin yelled.

"It matters not; I just thought that you would want to see your precious friend one last time before she leaves forever."

"Before she leaves?" Beast Boy asked, surprised.

"I'm not going to let you take her anywhere!" Robin said angrily.

"That makes two of us." Beast Boy said, stepping up next to Robin.

"Don't count us out." Cyborg said as him and Raven stood by the Boy Wonder and Best Boy.

"So you really think that you can find where I am holding your friend?" Slade questioned the four Titans, "You have two hours, and if you fail, you can say goodbye to precious Starfire." The screen shut off.

- - -

Starfire was still. She was tied up in a position that if she even twitched, she would instantly be put in more agony than she already was. Her only thoughts were of how close the other Titans were to saving her, and that they would get there in time.

Then the door opened. Starfire looked up to see the slim figure of Fina.

Smirking, Fina said, "You look so pathetic right now."

Ignoring the pain, Starfire looked up and spat. "The only pathetic thing here is that you follow Slade."

"And what's so horrible about that?"

"Slade is probably the vilest creature that has ever walked the face of any planet."

Calmly walking over in front of the Tamerainan, she gave her a very painful backhand. "How dare you talk about Master Slade that way."

"I will talk about him however I want. I am still somewhat free."

"Not for long." Fina smirked, "My master told you about his plans for you. But I think I'll just keep you in the dark for now." With a final smirk, Fina walked off, leaving a wondering Starfire behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Do you know what really pisses me off for some strange reason? People that have screen names that have random numbers at the end. If you have random numbers, it means that someone beat you to it, and that you need to be more original. Now if you do have numbers that are there for a good reason, like my friend Number1DogDemon (who is currently running a really cool Inuyasha fanfic that you need to read), his "1" is there for a good reason. It's not random. Are you people getting my point? If you are, pat yourself on the back, and go eat a cookie. If you aren't, then you are a complete moron, and should be enrolled in the Special Ed. class for the rest of your miserable life.

Now, if you do have the random numbers, don't feel like you have to go and change your SN right away, but if you make any new screen names, please keep this in mind.

Well, that's it for me tonight. I think I'm gonna go watch Final Fantasy Unlimited (which all you really need to see) again. R&R please. No flamers.


	6. Betrayal

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's not my fault that my teachers give me so many fuggin assignments. I'M ONLY A FRESHMAN FOR PETE'S SAKE! pulls hair out. looks at hair Well…there goes my hair. Anyway…on to my review replies.

Daydreamer1313: Sorry if I offended you with my rant. Thank you for the review.

CatDemon1: Trust me, this story's not going to end for a while. I've got a lot planned for the six Titans. I thank your split personalities for the review.

blonde shadowcat: Thank you for the review Kitty.

Estelle Rabon: You have your opinion, and I respect that. Thank you for the review.

Slayergirl1362: Your threats do not cause me fear. For I have many allies that make their home in the dark.

BlackStar-Rose: So far…BB has only had feeling for Star…I really have no idea how this is going to turn out.

Rose: It's really strange. I could have sworn that the last two words that I typed on my last update were "NO FLAMERS"! This is MY story, not yours! I am not making you read this! If you have a problem with me or my story, you can say it to my cybernetic face over AIM!...Thank you for reading. Signed, your lord and master, MOS (MasterOfShadows).

Karra the conterobedint: Thanks for sticking up for me Karra, but just for everyone to know…I'm a guy. Sorry if I've been leading anyone on the wrong way. I did say in my Bio that I'm a guy right? checks Ya, I did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Betrayal**

"Robin, I was able to track his signal" Cyborg said. "He's in the mountains somewhere."

"You couldn't get a more precise fix?" Raven asked

"No, he's using some kind of scrambler device."

"Then there's no time to lose!" Robin said, getting up to head to the garage.

"Good idea." Cyborg said, "It will take us about twenty minutes to reach the mountains, giving us an hour an a half to find Slade if we leave now."

"Let's not waste our time talking." Raven said. She used her powers to get them all down to the garage and Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg got in the T-Car while Robin revved up the R-Cycle. "Were coming Star" Robin muttered to himself as both vehicles sped out onto the highway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both Fina and Slade watched as a teardrop-shaped spaceship touched down on a landing pad in the base.

"Fina" Slade said in his calm voice, "Go get our prisoner."

"On my way, master."Fina said as she walked toward the room where Starfire was held. _When this is all over with, it will be one Titan out of our hair._ She thought to herself as she opened the door. "Its time to go Starry". She walked over and started to undo some of the bonds.

Starfire said nothing, watching Fina.

After undoing all the bonds except those around her wrists, Fina said "Finally learned, have we?"

"You wish" Were the only words that came out of the Tamerainan's mouth.

Smirking, Fina pressed a button on her arm cuff, causing waves of electrical energy to roll over Starfire. "I would come with me if I were you. We can't leave Master Slade waiting."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Titans were at the feet of the mountains when they saw the spaceship touch down.

"Cyborg, get a lock on that thing!" Robin yelled.

"Got it, but it's at the very top." Cyborg yelled back.

"Then let's get there!" Beast Boy said, right before he changed into a Pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg in his talons.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" came a chant from Raven, using her powers to fly herself and Robin toward the top of the mountain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fina arrived with a glaring Starfire a few minutes later. "I have her, master." She said brightly."

"Good, take her on to the ship." Slade ordered.

"Ok. Get over here." She ordered Star as they both walked onto the ship. "I hope you have a nice life" She said sarcastically as she turned to leave "Wherever this thing takes you." As she tried to walk out, the door closed on her.

"Wh-whats going on?" Fina asked, her eyes widening. "Master, what's going on?"

"Sorry to do this to you Fina" Slade's voice came through her earpiece "But my 'friend' needed someone else besides the alien, I hope you understand."

"Master, you can't do this!"

"Oh, but I am."

"I'll get back" Fina yelled "I'll get back and I'll kill you."

"Good luck with that." Slade said as the ship started to take off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Robin, it's leaving!" Cyborg yelled.

"Titans, stop that ship!" He ordered as they all dropped to the ground.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Came the chant as Raven used her powers to try to land the ship. While she was doing that, Robin fired his grappling hook at the ship, having him, Cyborg and a gorilla morphed Beast Boy hold the rope.

"Robin" Cyborg said "I know that this plan worked before, but that time, we had Starfire!"

"I can't hold this much longer." Raven said "So if anyone has a genius idea, they better say it now."

It was then that the ship forced electricity down the rope, causing the guys to lose their grip, making the strain to much for Raven, causing her to pass out.

"Star…fire." Were the last words that came out of Robin's mouth before blackness overcame him.

A/N: Well what do you guys think so far? Love it? Hate it? Drop a review, or I will defeat you with the power of soil! Yes…I know…another Final Fantasy Unlimited quote; I just can't get enough of it though. And the best part is that I got the fifth DVD yesterday! I am really happy about that. If ever want to actually talk to me, my e-mail if , and my AIM screen name is EllasMoS. Until next time folks!


	7. Plans

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I've had other things on my mind so I haven't really been able to get to the story. But never fear! Cause I am back with the next chapter!

Story Weaver1: Good to know that I'm staying in character. Thanks for reading.

Terra Water: You're welcome Karra. I normally like to not insult my fans, unless of course I feel that I need to.

Slayergirl1362: Does it matter if they are loyal? I am like a god to them! They quiver if fear that I may find them lacking in favor! And yet you stand against me?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Plans**

Fina was devastated. She had occupied her to banging on the walls of the ship, yelling constantly "Yet me out!"

Starfire on the other hand, was completely silent. She looked a bit sad, but still had tremendous faith in her friends that they would rescue her.

It was then that the ship stopped abruptly due to the Titan's actions outside.

"Could that be them?" Starfire whispered to herself.

Possessing keen hearing, she heard her and replied, "Yeah right. It's probably Master Slade getting me off this thing because he realizes that I'm too valuable to just be sent away like this."

Starfire was about to reply, but then volts of electricity ran down the ship walls, momentarily electrifying that two girls. Falling to her knees, it was particularly worse for Fina, seeing as almost half her body was covered in metal.

"What the hell was that?" Fina said after she recovered from the shock.

"I do not know." Starfire replied, shaking from the jolt.

"Well of course you wouldn't" Fina said angrily "Well, it looks that we're moving again."

"It would seem so." Starfire said sadly.

"What's with you?" Fina said in disgust, "Acting sad isn't going to help us right now! Or is that all that you're good for, moping?"

"There is currently nothing that I can do. Even if there was, I would not be able to do it." With that she glanced at the bonds that were still on her.

Fina only stared at the Tamerianian, noticing her bonds. "What do you think we should do then?" She said, stepping over to her.

"I am merely putting all my faith into my friends, hoping that they be able to rescue us."

"I guess that's all we can do for now." Fina said, sighing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, Robin awoke quickly, wondering what had just happened. It then all came back to him and he sped to the living room, seeing Raven meditating right by the massive TV screen.

"How can you be meditating at a time like this!" he yelled, "Starfire was in that ship! We need to go after it!"

Raven, her peacefulness shattered, was about to say something, when a moaning Beast Boy revealed himself lying on the couch.

"Robin," the changling groaned, "My headache is already bad enough without you yelling?"

"Besides Robin," Raven added, "The strain on my powers has me a little riled up too. Not to mention the fact that Cyborg is still repairing himself after all that electricity you three took."

"Fine, but right when he gets done, we're going after Starfire!" Robin said.

About two seconds after that was said, Cyborg walked into the room.

"I'm done, but come on man, we don't even know where she was taken."

"That ship that came out of Slade's base definitely didn't come from this planet." Robin stated.

"Great, so that means that she could be anywhere in the galaxy." Cyborg groaned.

"We were able to find her before." Beast Boy added.

"A spaceship can go way than a lone Tamerainian can."Raven replied. "Cyborg's right, we have no idea where to start looking."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Beast Boy added brightly.

"Fine," Cyborg sighed "Who knows? We might be able to find some leads out there."

"It's decided then. The T-Ship leaves in thirty minutes." Robin declared.

'Robin's got the right idea. I can't let a headache hold me back. Beast Boy thought, 'We'll find her, and I'll tell her I love her.'

'Your not going to stay lost for long Star." Robin thought to himself, 'I'll bring you home safe and sound.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I don't know if this means anything to you guys, but I just finished the last Final Fantasy Unlimited DVD last week. Like I have said numerous times before, if you have not seen this series yet, take a look at it.

In other news, I will from now on only reply to reviews that actually say more than just "I love this story, please update". They actually have to stand out. Until next time folks.


End file.
